Pregnant
by Deatheaterxxbabe
Summary: Draco rolled his eyes. I can't wait until you have the child. Then you won't be moody and fat anymore. A DMPP story, Draco is OOC. A very random story.


I'm back...after..what 2 months? Sorry, been busy with school..and my laptop crashed...so I lost ALL my stories. Anyway this is a really random, weird story, but I like it.

**Again, I no own anything.**

* * *

Pansy sat in the sitting room with a book in her hand. Draco sat across from her, reading The Daily Prophet.

"Drakie, what do you think about 'Hailie'?"

"Pansy, darling, don't call me 'Drakie', and no, Hailie is a muggle name."

Pansy frowned. Draco and her had been married for a year and they were expecting their first child. Draco hadn't changed much, his hair was a bit longer, but that was all. Pansy also hadn't changed much, except for the fact that she had gained about ten pounds, due to pregnancy. Pansy flipped through the book, reading the names, searching for one she liked.

"Danielle?"

"No."

She frowned, he rejected every name she thought of. "Why don't you pick a name."

"Fine. I already have one in my head."

"Okay. What is it?"

"Orissa." Pansy broke out in laughter.

"What?" Draco asked, offended. "Orissa is a pretty name."

"You think that, darling."

"Just because you're pregnant, doesn't give you the right to be mean to me."

"Aw," she mocked. "Poor baby."

Draco rolled his eyes. "I can't wait until you have the child. Then you won't be moody and fat anymore."

Pansy stood up, and threw the book across the room. "I can't believe you!" she cried, tears rolling down her cheek. Draco was surprised at himself. He didn't mean to say fat. It just slipped out. He knew he had hurt Pansy.

"Pansy, I-I didn't mean that."

"Yes you did!"

"No, I didn't."

"Yes you did!" She turned and rushed out of the room. She ran upstairs to their bedroom.

Draco followed. "Pansy, be reasonable."

"I am. You're sleeping on the couch."

"What?"

"You heard me. You, Draco Malfoy, are sleeping on the couch."

"You can't do that!"

"Watch me," she smirked.

"Pansy," he whined "Please. I'll do anything."

Her smirk grew wider. "Anything?"

"Anything," he agreed. Mentally, he cursed himself, he knew he had just made a deal with the devil, in female form.

"I get to name the child, anything I want."

"That's not fair."

"Yes, it is."

"...Fine. Now, may I have a kiss?"

"No."

"But- But."

"No buts, Draco, darling. You still have to make-up for what you said."

"I thought I just did!"

"You thought wrong, dear."

He sighed. "What do I have to do?"

"Figure it out."

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

"Now, may I have a kiss?"

"No."

"Dammit. Pansy, I've tried everything I can. What do you want? Another ring? Flowers? Money? Chocolate?"

"Chocolate sounds good," she smiled.

Draco smirked. He had an idea on how to get a kiss. "Lay down, love. Your feet must be killing you." Without argument Pansy walked over and laid on the bed, allowing Draco to drape a blanket over her.

"Now, I have to go get your chocolate, I'll be back in a minute." He leaned down and kissed her forehead. He walked downstairs to the kitchen and found a box of chocolates. He had been saving it for their anniversary, which was within a week, but he decided that it was now he needed it the most. He walked back upstairs and gave her the box of chocolates. "There. Now do I get a kiss?"

"Thank you, but... no."

"Please," he pleaded. Pansy was too busy stuffing chocolate in her mouth to answer.

"Pansy, please." Minutes later she finished the entire box of chocolate.

"I'll think about it."

"Pansy, make a damn decision. Do I get a kiss or not?"

"Fine, you get a kiss." He leaned down and their lips met, it was pure bliss for both of them. Draco tried to deepen the kiss, but Pansy pulled away.

"I said a kiss. Not a snogging session." He frowned.

"Why not?"

"Because, well... I'm not in the mood."

After thinking for a second he realized what she was talking about and pouted. "Damn," he muttered.

"What was that, darling?"

"Nothing."

"I'm sorry, Draco isn't getting any tonight,anyway, we already have one on the way" she teased.

He frowned, "Damn."

She laughed coldly. "Poor baby," she mocked.

Draco walked over to the other side of the bed and laid down next to her. "You're going to be a great mother."

"You're still not getting any," she laughed. "Normal husbands wouldn't beg their wives for sex when she's pregnant."

"I'm not normal."

"I've learned that."

"Pansy?"

"Hm?"

"Go to sleep," he laughed.

"I think I will." She turned over and quickly fell asleep.

Draco chuckled to himself. "Good night, Pans... Good night... Hailie." He sighed, the name Hailie would take some getting used to, but he would do it for Pansy.


End file.
